Do I Deserve this?
by slayya
Summary: When Faith is released from prison she bumps into an old friend. Please R & R
1. Do I Deserve this?: Torture

Do I deserve this?: Torture

She screamed as the salt was rubbed into her wounds. It hurt so much, she just wanted to die. Her hands were bound behind her back, sitting on a chair, her body was covered in cuts. Two words escaped her cracked lips.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry. Sorry isn't good enough, is it Faith?"

She stared at the former watcher, wondering how she could have driven him to this. She saw him walk over to the counter and pick up a blow torch.

****

Angel sat in the dark wondering what to do. When the door burst open and Cordelia ran in. He sat up immediately.

"I just had a vision..."

"What did you see?"

"Faith...she was in pain...such excruciating pain...I could almost feel it..."

"What?! Where?"

"I don't know, some kind of warehouse..."

Angel grabbed his coat and headed for the door

"Angel, wait! There's something else..."

****

Her vision was blurring. She lay with her head against her chest. He had put burns on her arms, legs and chest. He came over and lifted her head and looked deep into her eyes.

"How does it feel Faith?" He smiled

"Please......stop..."

His smile faded, "How can I stop? You didn't stop for me...when I pleaded."

"I know...I deserve this...but don't it'll destroy you"

"You've already destroyed me Faith"

****

Angel's car swerved into the only area of warehouses in LA, at the docks and he got out. He sniffed the air, he could smell her blood on the breeze. He walked forward, following the scent.

****

Tears began to slide down her cheeks as he lifted her head and punched her again and again.

"Wesley...please..." she gasped.


	2. Do I Deserve this?: Help

Do I deserve this?: Help

Her scent was getting stronger. He could smell it. He was sure she was near. He looked up at the warehouse nearest to him and that's when he saw it. There was a light on and two people were up there. 'That's them' thought Angel as he ran to the entrance.

****

"You shouldn't be alive to hurt people" said the watcher raising a gun to aim at Faith's head.

Faith raised her head and looked at him, a single tear trickling down her cheek. Then the door burst open and Angel walked in.

"Wesley! Don't do it."

"She's evil Angel. She tortured me to within an inch of my life."

"I know Wesley, but killing her isn't the answer."

"No" he raised the gun again but before he could pull the trigger, Angel ran forward and grabbed the gun; it went off and broke the window. Angel forced it off Wesley and chucked it out of the window and punched Wesley, knocking him unconscious. He went over to Faith and bent down.

"Faith..."

She opened her eyes and raised them to meet Angel's.

"Angel..."

He smiled, "Come on, we've got to get you to the hospital."

When she nodded, Angel untied her and picked her up. He walked down the stairs and put her in the car and drove off into the night.

****

As Angel drove to the hospital and he kept glancing at Faith, who was in the front seat.

"Come on Faith...hang on"

Faith's head lolled to one side and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Faith! Don't give up on me now! Come on!"

Angel put his foot down and the car sped towards the hospital.

****

Faith lay in a hospital bed, bandages and gauzes covering her body. Angel stood by her bed, watching over her. When he was sure she was sleeping, he left to find a payphone.

****

Cordelia and Fred came running into the hospital and Fred approached reception.

"Excuse me, could you..." then Cordy noticed Angel, "Angel!" They both ran up to him.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping" Angel led them to Faith.

Fred looked shocked, "Oh My God. How could Wesley do something like this? Where is he?"

"He's back at the warehouse, I betta' go and get him" He glanced at Faith and Cordy put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry we'll look after Faith. You go and get Wesley and take him back to the hotel. We'll tell you if she wakes up."

"Okay. Thanks Cordy."


	3. Do I Deserve this?: Punishment

Do I Deserve this?: Punishment

Wesley was just coming to when Angel arrived. As soon as he saw the fuming vampire he backed away immediately.

"How could you do this?!" The vampire started towards him.

"She deserved it. It was her punishment."

"Punishment! Deserve it! My God Wesley, Faith is lying in that hospital fighting for survival."

"Well I hope she rots in hell!"

Angel grabbed Wesley and dragged him downstairs and into the car. "We're going back to the hotel."

****

"Please......stop......no......I'm sorry..."

"Shh...Faith, it's alright he can't hurt you anymore. You're safe."

Cordy had been hushing and soothing Faith since Angel had left. Trying to calm her down and ease her back to sleep. Wesley had really got to her, she was tossing and turning even now. She had to admit that she was scared. Scared of what Wesley had done and what else he might do.

"Cordy..." Fred had popped her head round the curtain.

"Yeah?" 

"Angel is on the hospital phone, he wants to talk to you."

"Alright, can you sit with Faith while I'm gone?"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

****

Faith was talking to another inmate in the prison.

"So you're getting out today huh?"

"Yeah"

"Planning anything special?"

"No, maybe go and see some old friends, that's all."

"Surely you must be planning something special?"

"No"

The Guard walked up to her cell.

"Faith. Time to go."

Faith nodded and turned to the other inmate

"Bye and Good Luck"

"Yeah you too"

Faith jumped down off her bed, gathered her few possessions and  walked to the cell door. The guard opened it and she walked out and down towards the exit. There was  a man standing there.

"Hi"

"Hello"

"Betta be going"

"Yeah"

****

They drove away from the prison and they pulled up at the warehouses.

"Where are we?"

She turned to the driver only to see a fist coming into her face.

****

She awoke with a start and sat bolt up right.

"Faith!" Fred put a hand on her arm. "It's okay, you're safe now."

"Where's Angel?"

"He went to get Wesley." A scared look passed over Faith's face, "but don't worry, he's taking him back to the hotel...before coming here."

Then Cordy walked in.

"Faith, you're awake."

Fred stood up, "I'll go ring Angel and tell him."

Cordy nodded and sat by Faith.

****

"Okay, thanks Fred...Faith's awake." Angel spoke to the others, "I'm going to go and see her. Keep him here." He glared at Wesley who was sitting in a chair in Angel's office.

Gunn and Lorne nodded and Angel picked up his coat and left.


	4. Do I Deserve this?: Runaway

Do I Deserve this?: Runaway

She hated hospitals, ever since her coma she had hated them.

"Faith..." She looked up, "I'm gonna go and get a coffee. Do you want anything?"

"No...thanks"

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute"

Fred left. 'I've got to get out of here' she thought. She detached herself from the oxygen and heart monitor and got out of the bed, all the while checking for anyone coming. She flinched as she pulled out the needle from her drip and went to the end of the bed where her clothes, from earlier, were lying, okay they were a bit tattered but she didn't have anything else. She pulled herself into them and poked her head round the curtain. 'Coast clear' she thought, then she made a dash for it. She ducked in and out between people and reached the door; she looked back at the hospital and breathed a sigh of relief but then bumped into someone, coming into the hospital.

"Faith?" It was Angel. "What are you doing here? You should be back inside."

"No...I can't Angel. I have to get out of here."

"Why?" Faith just looked away, "Come on..." he said placing his hands firmly on her shoulders and turning her around back towards the hospital. "...let's go back inside..." Before he could say anything more she bent forward and flipped Angel over her and on to his back and ran off. "NO Faith! Come back!" he shouted after her, trying to stand up again. There was no point in giving chase he thought as he watched her run into the park near the hospital, she needed some time alone and that's what he would give her for now at least if she wasn't back within a couple of hours, he would track her down, but until then he would leave her.

****

Fred pulled the curtain back expecting to see Faith and all she saw was an empty bed with Faith's clothes from earlier gone.

"Oh no...Cordy"

"What?"

"Faith's gone"

"What?! I thought you were sitting with her."

"I just went to get a coffee. I was only gone for 5 minutes"

"We've gotta find her" Fred nodded and came out and spotted Angel.

"Angel!" she ran up to him, "we've got a problem..."

"Faith, I know."

"But...how?"

"I saw her outside but before I could convince her to come back into the hospital, she flipped me on to my back and ran off."

"Well, let's go track her down then, Cordy and I can take the car and you can take the streets..."

"No."

Cordy approached them, "Why not?"

"She needs time. Time to sort out everything in her head at the moment. She'll come back when's she's ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she can take care of herself."

****

She kept running, she couldn't go back now could she? She ran till she finally stopped and took account of her surroundings. She was on the other side of town, next to a pub of some kind; she walked into the pub and up to the bar.

"Vodka"

"You got it."

The barman passed her the drink and she drank it one.

"Another"

"You gotta pay for that one first."

She felt her pockets, she didn't have any. "I'll pay for it and the next to" there was a guy standing next to her. "Thanks" he smiled and handed over the money and the guy brought the drink over. She drank it again in one gulp.

"Right either you've had a seriously rough time of it or you're one heavy drinker."

"Both actually"

She looked at the man; he was well built and had dark hair

"Another"

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute."

She turned and walked to the toilets on the other side of the bar. The man got the drinks and looked cautiously around and then dropped a generous helping of some kind of drug into Faith's drink, it fizzed for a moment and then disappeared. She walked back out and approached the guy. "Here you go" he said and pushed the drink towards her. "Cheers" she picked up the drink and drank it.

"Barman! Another drink for the lady."

"No thanks, I betta be going anyway."

"Oh right. See you round"

"Yeah"


	5. Do I Deserve this?: The Hunt

Do I Deserve this?: The Hunt

"Angel-cakes are you sure? I mean she's very vulnerable at the moment."

"I know, but you have to remember that she is a slayer and can take care of herself."

Then Fred piped up, "Yes we are aware of that Angel, but she's been through a very traumatic experience and therefore may be more vulnerable than usual."

"If I go out and search for her and when I find her just keep my distance, keep an eye on her and be there if she gets into any trouble, will that make you guys feel better?"

"Yes."

"Fine" said Angel throwing his hands up in the air and giving in, "I'll track down"

Then the phone rang

****

Angel picked out an axe and threw it to Gunn and took himself a sword.

"Angel...what about Faith?"

"I'll find her later; right now we've got a demon to hunt."

****

The demon was feeding on what seemed to be human flesh. It heard footsteps and immediately looked up some gore still dripping from its jaw. Gunn came out from the dark and approached the demon.

"Hey beast-boy..." he raised his axe "why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The demon licked its lips and charged at Gunn who dodged and came down on its back with his axe. It fell to floor.

"Well that was easy."

Then suddenly it grabbed his shin and bit him. He cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Then Angel came down and stabbed at the demon with his sword, which got to its feet and came at Angel, who morphed, and began to fight. Gunn pulled himself up and held his leg and grabbed his axe which was lying next to him. Angel's sword was knocked away and he began to fight by hand.

"Angel!"

Gunn threw him his axe, it went spinning threw the air and Angel caught it. He smiled a sly smile and then swung it, chopping off the demon's head and the body fell to the floor. Angel walked over to Gunn and helped him up.

****

She lent against the wall of an old building, everything was spinning and blurred. She tried to take a step forward and collapsed on the ground. She turned herself over and tried to get up, but she couldn't. Then she saw him, the man from earlier, he walked up to her and bent down.

"Help me" she said weakly

He grabbed her and supported her on his shoulders and dragged her into the building and over to the far side, where he lay her down. 'Why are we here?' she thought. The man came back over to her and then she could see why, he was a vampire. He vamped out and lay on top of her, caressing her face.

"No...please" she pleaded but he just laughed. She tried to call for help or scream but he just clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Shhh...there's no need for that is there my sweet." She felt his fangs brush over her skin and down to her neck area, then he bit, pain shot through her body and she blacked out.

I know that this chapter is quite short but oh well. Anyway any ideas where the story can go from here? I'm not really sure so suggestions will be much appreciated. 

Thanks Slayya.


End file.
